Happy Father's Day
by Tiggercat12
Summary: Mako and Bolin give their dad a visit for Father's Day


It would be Father's Day in a couple days. Korra was excitedly writing a long letter to her parents, mostly to her father of course, telling them what she was doing, how she was, and wishing him a happy father's day. The kids were doing something for Tenzin, with Bolin's help. Even Asami was doing something. Mako was just…sulking. And no one noticed. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or disappointed.

The next day, he made himself act like nothing was wrong. He helped the kids and Bolin with their little project, and helped Pema around the house. No one seemed to notice his mask, to which he was thankful for. He spent the rest of the day doing little things to help out.

Mako couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned and grumbled and cursed and glared at the ceiling. Eventually he got up, not bothering to put his shoes on, grab his scarf, or get a jacket. He just walked out of the room.

He didn't expect anyone to be up. The boy had gone outside and was currently sitting on the ground under a gazebo, absently lighting small flames in his hand, and not really paying attention to his surroundings. So when Korra walked up and said his name, it caused him to jump and a small flame to burst in his hand before flickering out.

The firebender sighed and folded his hands and looked up at Korra. He watched as she sat beside him, but then avoided eye contact.

"I bet you thought you were doing a good job at hiding," she said after a few minutes of silence. Mako sighed, but said nothing.

"…You were. I didn't notice anything for a while. Near the end of the day, though…that's when I realized something was wrong. You looked so distant…" she said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wr-"

"Mako."

"…." He sighed. "It's Father's Day tomorrow."

That was enough of an explanation for Korra to understand.

Mako went back to lighting flames in his hand while Korra watched, silence falling over them. It was like that for a while. That was until Korra put her hand over Mako's, extinguishing a flame. He dropped his hand and looked over at her. The look she had-a kind, knowing, loving look-broke his wall.

Korra seemed to notice this and, before he could get out a protest, pulled him into a hug. The firebender was about to push away, but stopped. Instead, he returned the hug. His throat choked up and his grip tightened. This whole time he was trying to keep his cool, but now he just couldn't keep himself from crying.

"Hey…how about we go visit your dad tomorrow, huh?" Korra said softly. "Bolin, Asami, and I will come with you."

It took him a minute, but he finally muttered, "I…would like that…"

Korra smiled and went silent as they sat in an embrace and Mako finally let his pent up emotions out.

The next day they all woke up early and left. The boys were somewhat reluctant, even though Mako had agreed the previous night, and Bolin did too. They did come though, albeit a bit forced by Korra.

Now they were sitting in front of the gravestones of the boys' parents in respectful silence. Eventually Korra said, "You should say something."

Mako and Bolin glanced at each other. "…What should we say?" Bolin asked, looking back to the gravestone.

"Anything, I guess," Korra said.

They were silent again. Then Mako began to talk quietly.

"I wish you were here…I wish you could have been here to watch your boys grow up. It was hard, but we managed…"

Bolin joined in saying, "Mako kept us both safe. He did a good job of it too."

"Not all the time though. But I did my best…And then we decided to become a pro-bending team. It was hard finding a waterbender though."

"Yeah, but we did find one eventually. But then he left."

"And we found Korra…"

Both Mako and Bolin looked at Korra, who blinked. She put on a small smile a moment later.

"And we're glad that we were lucky enough to get her," Bolin said.

Mako turned back to the gravestone. "At first, I wasn't so sure about her. But she became a good friend…and I couldn't dream of losing her."

"And then we met Asami. She's been through a lot, but she never gave up. She was always strong," Bolin said. "She's a wonderful friend, and also pretty amazing."

Asami smiled as he said that.

"I wish you could meet them," Mako muttered. "You would have loved them as much as we do…

"Happy Father's Day, dad."

"Yeah…happy Father's Day."


End file.
